


Demon Summoning for the Bored and Lonely

by belphieboo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bad Puns, Demon Summoning, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Religion, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, This is mostly a comedy, Time Travel, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and slice-of-life, okay so when I say slow burn I mean yes but also no, reader is both a dumbass and done with everyone else being a dumbass at the same time, tropes? in MY fic? you bet!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belphieboo/pseuds/belphieboo
Summary: For some reason, your new counselor seemed to be oddly intent on you summoning a demon instead of dealing with your problems yourself— you know, like a normal person?When curiosity and boredom ends up motivating you to try some crappy demon summoning tutorial on a sketchy site with horrible reviews, you end up coming face to face with a shirtless dumbass who’d put the price of his loyalty at a quarter a day. Little did you know, he was only one of seven.Really, weren’t they supposed to be solving your problems, not causing more? Ugh, whatever. Time to break out the whatever-those-long-chairs-used-by-therapists-is-called.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 421





	1. Is Summoning a Demon to Deal with my Issues Valid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a counselor, who gives you some... interesting advice. Time to summon a demon, I guess!

You gave your counselor a pointed look. “You… you want me to summon a demon to improve my grades and help me make friends?”

Your counselor gave you a peppy grin, “you bet’cha! Ah, (L/n), don't give me that look.”

You gave her that look. You gave her that look _very_ intensely. 

She continued to look at you, her smile becoming more strained the longer you two stayed locked in your awkward staring contest.

 _Two can play at that game._ You continued to give her that look. In fact, you gave her that look so _meaningfully_ that she ended up looking away, her gaze settling down on the floor. You inwardly grinned. 

_Point for (Y/n), counselor lady that I forgot the name of._ You blinked. _Woah, woah, wait, what_ was _her name..?_

“Look, (L/n),” she (whatever her name was??) started, snapping you out of your thoughts, “summoning a demon really isn’t _that_ bad of a solution.”

You snorted. “Yeah,” you retorted, leaning back into your plastic school chair, “ _totally_ not _that_ bad of a solution. Y’know, except for the fact that it isn’t really a solution _at all_?” Like, what the literal fuck? “I’m sorry but are you even certified to be a counselor because this is not valid advice at all?”

Your counselor tapped her cheap ink pen on her generic yellow notepad as she answered, “but it is! Look, I’m only telling you this because I like you.”

“Yeah, not like I totally just met you or anything.” Uhh, _creepy_ much? You stood up from your chair. “I’m sorry,” _insert-name-here_ , “I don’t think this is working out. I’m gonna leave. Bye.”

The counselor (yeah, that’s right, she’s not _your_ counselor anymore because you just quit!) stood up to try and talk to you, but by that point, you were already on your way out the door.

You shut the heavy wooden door behind you, and found yourself locking eyes with oddly _entrancing_ gray eyes.

 _Or were they silver?_ They didn’t look dull enough to be gray… you shook your head, _human eyes can’t be silver._ The weird counselor must have been getting to you.

You jerked your thumb towards the door you just walked out of, shoving your other hand into your pocket. “Hey,” you said to the guy waiting in the dingy waiting room chair, “that lady’s wack.”

To your surprise, the man chuckled as he sat up. “Yes,” he responded, eyes glinting at some joke you didn’t understand, “I’m well aware.”

“Uhhh, why are you here, then--”

The door behind you opened, causing you to unwillingly jump up in surprise. “(L/n)? What’re you still doing here?”

“I was just talking to this guy. Even he said you were kinda crazy, and-- wait.” You looked around the room. You turned your head to gaze into the hallway. You and the counselor were the only two people around. But that couldn’t be possible, because you could have sworn that he had been moving towards the counselor’s door.

What? Where was he? You rubbed your eyes harshly, but to no avail. 

“I think you should get going,” the counselor said lightly. You shook her off, not wanting to deal with her weird advice or damning smile anymore.

“Yeah,” you said, eyes darting around the room one last time in search of the mysterious white haired man, “for once, you’re actually right.”

The shorter woman grimaced. “Really, you should at least consider--”

“No!” You shook your head, “what’s wrong with you? Why would you even recommend stuff like that? Like, seriously, where’d your degree go? Who looks at their report card and thinks ‘hey, my grades are bad. Time to go summon Satan or some shit’!?”

Your counselor flinched at your words. “Hey. Listen, at least look up a tutorial online or something.”

You backed away, “yeah, no way. If I’d know you were gonna be this weird and cult-obsessed, I wouldn’t have set up an appointment.” And with that, you walked away.

With two sets of eyes trained on you.

—

Okay, so, _maybe_ you got a _bit_ curious. 

… and looked up some “Demon Summoning” tutorials online.

But one in _particular_ caught your eye.

It was on a site called “whichwitch” which immediately gained your respect because _puns,_ and was an obnoxiously neon yellow and gold. 

All in all, it looked very, very sketchy, and you loved it. 

_Probably some 13-year-old kid trying to make me scream Bloody Mary._

What _really_ sold you on the site, though, were the reviews and comments. Every single one of them seemed to be disappointed, angry, or making some sort of inside joke (something about a dumbass bat?). They all complained about the demon they had summoned.

Some comments included:  
  


_CashMoneyWitch (4 years ago)_

Ugh,,, Avatar of Greed 4 sure he keeps spending all my cash :(

_RichBitch_ @ _CashMoneyWitch (4 years ago)_

lmao this dude’s a dumbass why r u letting him touch ur money. I made him give /me/ money lmao

_pockypanda (4 years ago)_

omg this guy’s an idiot he’s the best demon ever he does whatever I want looks like I’m getting that barbie playset daddy won’t get me for my bday

_CashMoneyWitch @ pockypanda (4 years ago)_

Ummm how old are you??

_pockypanda @ CashMoneyWitch (4 years ago)_

I’m 8

_RichBitch @ pockypanda (4 years ago)_

LMAO the fucking idiot made a pact w/ an 8 y/o I’m fucking ded

_CrimsonHoney (2 years ago)_

He’s hot but he’s dumb

_Katie (1 year ago)_

0/10 personality 10/10 abs -10/10 would not summon again

“Oh my god,” you inwardly chuckled, “whoever made this site’s got some sense of humor. And dedication.” The fabricated comments were hilarious, and whoever made the site had put in the effort of checking in once in a while with different accounts for the ‘story’.

You were actually pretty excited to do this.

You clicked on the ‘steps’ this page, only to be met by… a little cartoon bat asking for your credit card number? Snorting, you closed the tab, and then searched up the site again. Clicking on the ‘steps’ page again, you were pleased to find there was no pop-up ad. _Pfft,_ you rolled your eyes, _I might be bored enough to do this, but there’s_ no _way I’m paying money for this shit._

The steps to summoning this demon were… actually not that hard. Granted, you substituted literally everything for some household item you had laying around, but. Hey. You weren’t _that_ invested. (Okay, so maybe you were a _little_ invested. A lot invested. But who could blame you? Drawing satanic sigils was actually pretty fun.) 

Instead of crystals, you picked up a couple pebbles from outside. Instead of salt, you used sugar (because you were kinda a little shit like that). And instead of gold…

… you used a quarter. Like, actually? You were _not_ going to spend anymore than that on some silly demon summoning. The site also wanted you to use your credit card and/or debit card in the summoning circle, but that sounded _way_ too shifty to you, so you also substituted those with quarters as well.

The end result was a giant sigil made of sugar that took up nearly your whole living room (you even rolled up your favorite carpet for this. The dedication and effort—) covered in quarters and pebbles. 

It would have to do. Demons weren’t very picky, were they? (Nooooo, of _course_ they weren’t.)

The next step was… the actual summoning itself.

It was on this part that the guide got a little convoluted. “What the fuck,” you muttered, lifting your hand to your chin. The next step was some sort of chant or something, but it was the name of the demon you’d be summoning that made you pause for a second. 

_Mammon..?_ Wasn’t Mammon, like, the biblical term for riches or something like that? Or some sort of demon of greed? 

Wasn’t it kind of a weirdly niche demon to try to summon? You weren’t an expert demon summoner by any means, but you thought the site would try to throw some rip-off Satan with googly-eyes at you or some shit, not a legitimate demon. _And_ the fact that the name of the demon, Mammon, was only mentioned in the steps for summoning and nowhere else on the site seemed odd.

You blinked, and looked at the mess of sugar and loose change on your floor. You turned back to the shifty, gaudy site lighting up your laptop screen. 

_You were doing this out of pure boredom. Out of curiosity._ That was what you were telling yourself, because there was _no_ way that demons were actually real.

So why was there this part of you that, deep down, was really hoping that this would work?

Stifling the weird red flags and lights that were blaring in your head, you got up and walked to the summoning circle. It wasn’t as if you’d even used the right materials, anyways. This would be fun! And afterwards, you could tell that weird counselor lady all about it and she’d shut up about getting you into the occult. Just the image of the look she’d get on her face made you grin, and filled you with a sense of excitement.

Time to do a demonic chant.

“Hear me denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command!” You screwed your eyes shut, “I call upon you to send forth one of your number!” There was a buzzing of power in the air, and your heart started beating so loud that your words seemed to be drowning. Your chest, your mind, your heart and body— it all told you to _stop,_ and yet something unrecognizable made you continue.

“I summon the Avatar of Greed…” _This was your last chance to stop…!_

“... Mammon!”

Suddenly, it felt as if someone had reached out to _grab onto you._ Your breath hitched as your eyes flew open, and you instinctively pulled yourself back, landing on your back.

“ _What the fuck was that,_ ” you hissed, sitting up, your ears ringing. 

It was almost as if the summoning worked— oh, _god._ There was a man in your living room. There was a man _who had wings and was standing in the center of your impromptu summoning circle— in your_ living room. You tried to say something, but the fear caught in your throat.

“Agh!” The man, who once again had wings, rubbed his head in pain. “If you witches are gonna keep summoning me for every minor thing, I swear--” He paused, eyes going wide as he finally took you in. “Oh.”

You tilted your head despite the bizarreness of it all. “Oh?”

Wait. Here you were, in a summoning circle made of quarters and sugar, talking to a shirtless winged demon you had summoned (as suggested by your crazy-ex-counselor) with some witchcraft tutorial online. How was ‘oh’ the only thing you had to say?!

“Thank the devil you aren’t— uh! I mean!” The relieved look on the demon’s face shifted into one of annoyance. You felt as if you were choking on the pure pressure he seemed to emit.

“You aren’t any of those crazy witches.” A hand reached for your arm before you flinched away, “so who _are_ ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s thirsty as hell for some demon boys? It’s me!  
> This chapter is shorter than my average length cause it’s an intro.  
> ((Strap on in, because this is gonna be a ride))


	2. Wow, That Mammon Guy is Really Cool! (This Message Has Been Approved By Mammon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, please never trust Mammon. Not with your money, not with your credit card, and not with some crazy pact you made on a whim, because he will take advantage of you in some way if you do.  
> Also, pancakes.

“So who _are_ ya?”

Your breath hitched in your throat as you didn’t dare even look the demon in his eyes. “Ummm, you go first,” you said without thinking. _Aw, jeez. Now you made him mad. Now you were gonna die. All because you didn’t want this demon to pull a genie on you, and it was your crazy-ex-counselor’s fault._

The demon seemed to smirk at your words, rather than get angry. “Frightened? Of course you are. How could a lowly, weak, useless—”

He started to go on for a while. You kind of just… zoned out, after a couple more descriptors? You’d probably go back to fearing him the moment he stopped rambling, but it was kinda hard to take someone who said ‘horriful’ seriously. 

“— _human_ like you _not_ be intimidated by _me_ , the Great Mammon!” Mammon leaned in, “because you _are_ intimidated by me, right?”

The way he asked you in such a low voice made you… pity him? Partially because you felt instinctively bad for him, and mostly because _of course you were fucking intimidated by him,_ you replied shakily, “yes.”

Mammon puffed his chest out. “And one more thing!” He pointed dramatically to the summoning circle you had made, “what the hell is that crap?! You’ve gotta have some sorta sadistic streak to try and summon me with that!”

“I— I didn’t think I’d _actually_ summon you!”

Mammon paused and looked at you, no longer looking as intimidating and confident as before. No, now he was just… confused. “Wha… what?”

You shook your head, scooting away from him, “I was just doing this for fun or something, I don’t know! I didn’t even use the right stuff or follow the right steps!” You curled up into your knees, hoping that this was just some bad dream. _Why’d you have to keep doing shit like this to yourself? Why couldn’t you have just brushed this whole ‘demon summoning’ thing off and gone for pancakes like a normal person..?_

The demon in front of you looked genuinely perplexed, he plopped down on your couch, “well. You’ve summoned me, and that’s your problem now. I take payments in cash or credit, _human.”_

“Wha—what do you mean, payment? I don’t know what’s going on here!” Did this guy ever slow down? This was, like, a _lot_ to take in? 

“You summoned me,” Mammon said, “which means that you want something from me. I don’t come cheap.”

“But I _don’t_ want anything from you,” you muttered, at least not stupid enough to raise your voice at a demon.

The Avatar of Greed let out an exasperated sigh, “look, you summoned me, so now I have to— _uhm,_ now _you_ have to do as I say! There’s no getting outta that, _human._ And in exchange for doing as _I,_ the Great Mammon say, I _might_ lend you my powers. But…”

The demon gave you a smirk. “You’re gonna have to pay a hefty fee. A quarter a day!” He said it so proudly that you almost thought he was _serious_.

“Wait, a quarter? Like, cool for me, but are you sure you’re worth a quarter?” Were you ripping this guy off? Yeah, he was a demon, and yeah that was probably a really _great_ deal— a quarter a day for demonic power and a shirtless guy with wings who ranted a lot— but you still had your _morals._

Mammon averted his gaze, his smirk now shaky. “The economy is in shambles,” he said simply.

 _Yeah,_ you thought, _more like your bank account’s in shambles if any of these reviews are to go by._

You didn’t dare say that out loud, though. Instead, you asked, “so… how exactly do we _do_ this? Am I supposed to cut open my hand _now,_ or..?”

Mammon wrinkled his nose in disgust. “No! Gross. Pacts aren’t nearly as big of deals—” His eyes widened with realization as he looked at you, and you could see the wheels turning in his head. He grinned, “uh, _I mean,_ no blood. But pacts are _very serious_ business, ya know! Lemme explain it in a way your little mortal brain’ll understand, ya hear me?”

Not knowing what else to do, you nodded.

Mammon seemed pleased with that. “I make a pact with you; you and I become _bound_ together. You get to summon me without a summoning circle. And about that! Who the _hell_ uses _sugar_ to summon a demon?! Can ya _not_ afford salt or somethin’?!”

“Oh, um…” You winced, “like I said, I wasn’t really _expecting_ you to be… _real,_ so I kinda did that to be an ass.” 

Mammon was silent for a moment. 

“...”

“...”

“Alright, time to make a pact!” Huh? Why did he bounce back from that so quickly?

_Why do I get the feeling that he’s used to stuff like that..?_

Mammon reached out for your hand, and suddenly, a surge of power flew through you.

And it was over like that. All you did was touch Mammon’s hand, and…

Wham. You had a demon. (At the price of a quarter a day, which _would_ add up, but still. _Kinda_ epic.)

There was an awkward silence between you and Mammon as you stood in your living room. “Um,” you started, “do you get… are you hungry?”

Mammon huffed, “of _course_ I can eat. I’m a demon, not _dead!_ ” 

You flushed a bit, “yeah. Okay.” You weren’t really sure how you were supposed to act around him… you had made a pact with Mammon, so did you need to be careful or casual around him..? “How about we head down to get some pancakes!” You liked pancakes. Pancakes made you feel nice. You hoped that Mammon wouldn’t say no to pancakes. That would make you sad, because you _really_ had your heart set on pancakes now.

Mammon’s face lit up. “Hell yeah! Free meal!” He grabbed your arm and started dragging you out your door despite your protesting, “let’s go, human!”

“Wha— wait, I need to grab my wallet and keys, first..!”

And— wait, did Mammon just _transform?!_ Where’d his wings go?!

———

You could feel your wallet sobbing. Mammon had taken complete advantage of your offer to buy food (more like he just assumed that you’d be buying and dragged you out to the most expensive place he could find). 

_Honestly, I guess he’s the Avatar of Greed for a reason…_

But you couldn’t bring yourself to speak up for your poor, poor bank account, and silently endured watching Mammon order _plates upon plates_ of pancakes that you weren’t even sure he’d _finish._

Hopefully this was just a one-time thing. (Yeah, it was _totally_ a one-time thing. That’s what you kept telling yourself, at least. _Had to find_ some _way to stay sane._ ) Usually you were so outspoken, but around Mammon… well, he was a _demon._ A weird counselor? Yeah, okay, you’d talk shit about her without worry. But a demon who now held a pact with you? Uhh, Mammon had told you that by making a pact with him, he was an authority figure to you, now. 

You hated that, but what else could you do? It wasn’t as if the human had any power when it came to pacts… you couldn’t just command Mammon to do stuff for you.

“Erm… Mammon, you… sure do eat a lot,” you brought up, trying your best to be subtle (and failing) as he ordered his eighth stack of pancakes. 

The white-haired demon barked out a laugh. “Haha! If ya think _this_ is a lot, you’ve never seen Beel eat!” He continued to shove more pancakes into his mouth (this particular stack was chocolate chip), as you tilted your head.

“Who’s Beel?” _And how the_ hell _does this Beel person eat even more than_ this..?

Mammon stopped eating, a pancake still hanging out of his mouth. “Mmmfhh…” He chewed and swallowed, “he’s my little bro.”

“Huh? You have brothers?” You didn’t think demons could have relatives. Well, then again, you weren’t really well-versed in religion. If religion even applied to anything anymore. Did it? Ah, jeez. You were going to stop thinking about it, for now. Maybe you’d ask Mammon later? 

You were going to give yourself some sort of existential crisis.

“Yeah!” Mammon jutted a thumb towards his chest, “and _I_ happen to be the second oldest! I’m one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom!”

The waitress who’d been walking by to take another table’s order stopped in her tracks, and sent you two a weird look. Mammon ignored her, while you at least tried to be a _little_ apologetic. “Sorry about him,” you muttered, but she ignored you, trying to get as far away as possible from you two.

“Um, Mammon,” you started, “maybe we should talk about this stuff, like… not here?” You really didn’t want to get kicked out of the restaurant. But mostly, you didn’t want to be forced to go back to your crazy-ex-counselor, because then you’d have to admit that you _actually_ followed her advice and it worked (well, kinda… it wasn’t as if Mammon was actually doing anything for you other than spending all your money at some luxury pancake store). 

And if there was one thing that you were, it was prideful. (Sometimes.)

Mammon shrugged, “if you say so.” There was an excited glint in his eye as he suddenly leaned towards you in his seat, “can we go shoppin’?!” For how scary he looked and acted at first, ever since offering to take him out, Mammon’s been acting… surprisingly like some sort of little kid. Or, like, a puppy. The image of the demon with little dog ears almost made you snort. Pfft. It almost kinda fit him.

“Uhm, sure…” From the happy glint in Mammon’s eye, that was the right thing to say (you think?). “I’m gonna head to the restroom real quick,” you told him, shaking your head. Were you _really_ thinking about how much like a puppy this _demon_ looked? Jeez.

“I’ll pay when I get back.” There was _no_ way you were trusting Mammon with your card. “Don’t order anything else,” you instructed. After a moment, you thought better and added, “please.”

Mammon’s whole demeanor seemed to shift at your instructions. “A-alright, whatever,” he muttered, as if he were forcibly spitting out the words.

You raised a brow, but didn’t say anything. Instead just making your way across the restaurant. On the way there, the waitress from earlier tapped your shoulder. 

“Hey,” she whispered conspiringly, “you having any trouble over there?”

You were confused, “huh?”

She pointed over to Mammon, “y’know. With him. He was talking about _demons_ earlier.”

Nervously, you shook your head, “ahaha, no, ah… he’s my, uh, _friend,_ so. It’s okay.” You gave a very fake smile for reassurance.

The waitress gave your back a hard pat ( _damn_ she was strong), and walked off, almost _yelling_ behind her, “holler for me if shit gets weird,” making the whole restaurant stare awkwardly at you.

Embarrassed, you speed-walked over to Mammon. “Let’s pay and then go,” you insisted. He adjusted his sunglasses (that he was for some reason wearing indoors…) and looked at you.

“Quick restroom break,” he remarked. “And don’t worry, _I_ already paid.”

“Huh?” Wasn’t Mammon super insistent on spending all your money earlier? Why the sudden change of heart?

With a large grin and a haughty laugh, the demon stood up and grabbed your arm, pulling you out of the restaurant.

———

“Wait…” Mammon stopped after a couple minutes of dragging you to the mall. “You know where it is?”

“Well, _duh.”_ The demon shrugged, “you ain’t the only human I’ve made a pact with in this area. Plus, sometimes I just like to visit.”

Oh. Well, you supposed that made sense. If he could revert to a human form, and have brothers, and eat pancakes, Mammon’d be able to go shopping wherever, huh.

“Okay,” you said simply, while Mammon started complaining at your lack of response. “But you’re gonna have to either wait a second or meet me there.”

Mammon’s happy aura disappeared. “What?”

You rubbed your neck, “uhm, I didn’t actually get to go to the restroom at the restaurant, so. I dunno much about pacts, but… I guess if you can just walk around the human world on your own, I’ll be there in a bit?” Was it _bad_ to leave him unsupervised? Would he wreck havoc on society? Steal? Kill? Other than being intimidating, Mammon seemed to be pretty… chill. At least, more chill then what you’d expected from a _demon._

“... alright! I don’t need some human following me around like a lost mutt, anyways!” Mammon said that, but he looked a little sad. “See ya!”

And with that, he was off. 

Weird, you were expecting him to ask you for money, or something… why was he suddenly acting so _normal_ after the pancake place..?

Whatever. You needed a nap. And to think about things. But mostly a nap.

As you turned around to head home, you bumped into someone’s chest. 

_Oh, hey! It was that guy from the counseling office._

The white haired man’s eyes sparkled with recognition as well. “It’s you.” 

“Yeah, you’re the guy that pulled that crazy disappearing act in the counseling office. What was that, anyways? I mean, not that I blame you…” You were tired and very confused at today’s events (like, you wouldn’t be confused if you woke up and today was some crazy dream), but thinking about the counselor lady made you get all riled up again. “I wouldn’t want her to seeme, either.”

“Oh, that’s not it,” he waved his hand, “I just had an appointment with someone else. I walked into their room shortly after we spoke.”

“Oh,” you chuckled, “that makes sense. I thought you were magic or something!”

He just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I WANNA EAT PANCAKES SO BAD RIGHT NOW....  
> p a n c a k e s,,  
> Feel free to chat with me (about pancakes) on my tumblr, @pridymcprideface!  
> ((I s w e a r that actual stuff will start happening next chapter,,,))


	3. Awkward Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a totally-not-at-all-shady-in-any-way guy! I bet he's just swell.
> 
> (Also, just a note-- this isn't edited!)

You gazed awkwardly at the white haired man. Why was he just… looking at you with that knowing smile? Was it something you said?

.... but they only think you had said was about him being magic…

Holy--

“So,” the white haired man started, “I’m Solomon.” He reached a hand out. “And I take that you’re (y/n).”

You froze. “Huh.” Shaking your head, you muttered, “really? Is this actually happening?”

“Hmmm, probably.”

“Well, I guess this isn’t the craziest thing to happen today…” You didn’t say anything about Mammon. “So… you’re _magic?_ Like, for real?”

Solomon shrugged coyly, “I never said yes or no. So. You actually followed her advice?”

“What— you mean that weird counselor?” You paused. “Woah, how’d you know? That she recommended summoning a demon? To me?”

Solomon chuckled, “I can’t believe it. You really summoned a demon... and you didn’t even know they existed until you did. That’s a rarity.” 

Ugh, this guy was totally sapping information from you, but not giving you anything… you were way too tired to try and play things smart. You didn’t know much about demons (except for the fact that Mammon liked spending money and ranting about his greatness despite his rather _pathetic_ aura).

You frowned, “I really don’t understand how you know all this…” You really didn’t like how Solomon was talking to you. He talked to you like you were some sort of… child, or something. Like you didn’t know what you were doing. And you didn’t know much about magic, or whatever, but you did know that you were probably playing a dangerous game, one in which you hadn’t even been dealt any cards. 

Looking for an out, you shook your head, “but that doesn't explain why you know me. And all that stuff.” You paused, and thought better of how you were talking to Solomon. The white haired man seemed to be at full attention, consuming every word or action of yours with a vigor that told you just how easy to read you must have been to him. “Anyways, I need to go…” You said awkwardly. Was it a good idea to just leave the conversation? Was it a good idea to just… stop talking to the man in front of you? Didn’t you want answers? 

You weren’t really sure, but Solomon still smiled persistently.

“Oh, where are you off to?”

Oh. Uhm. You just kind of expected the guy to nod his head and, like… disappear, or something. (With magic?) “My apartment,” you said before you could really think about it. After your mind processed the words, you flushed in embarrassment. That… wasn’t really a thing people just said to strangers. (‘Oh, y’know, I gotta go to my place-- you know, my place with all my valuables and stuff,’ said no one ever to some guy on the street that knew weird stuff about them.)

Well… at least you weren’t as bad as Solomon. Because his response got you choking on air. 

“I’ll come with you,” Solomon offered (more like just bluntly stated), nodding his head. The look on his face was so serious that you just knew that he was for real-- (and why did some part of you get the feeling that he was just the kind of guy to say stuff like that all the time!? Talk about an awful first impression. One minute with the guy and he had you nervous and thinking he invited himself along wherever with people often.)

Frantically, you shook your head, “uhhmmm, in that case, I’ll pass…”

“Suit yourself.” The man eyed your bag before raising a brow in interest, “hmmm. Speaking of, where _is_ your demon?”

… at the mall. 

Solomon’s face broke into a grin. One _very obviously_ at your expense. “... you let your demon go shopping? _Alone_?” 

Damn it, you hadn’t meant to say that out loud! Also, _ouch_ . _Didn’t have to lay it on so thick, asshole_. “Yeah. What of it? It’s none of your business, anyways.” You’d let Mammon do whatever he wanted! He was an immortal demon dude, who had complete power over you due to your pact, anyways. 

“Oh, I know,” Solomon said, waving a hand around. “You do you, I guess. I was just going to point out that… well. Maybe I should let you figure it out yourself?”

You found yourself pouting a bit. On one hand, you really were a bit irritated that this Solomon guy was telling you how to treat _your_ demon summoning (and you honestly had no idea how he knew about it, or how he knew about it), but on the other, you honestly did realize just a bit too late how stupid it was to leave Mammon alone. In public. Shopping.

(Somehow, you got the sinking feeling that Mammon and money didn’t get along well (or maybe it was that they got along a bit _too_ well?).)

In the end, your pride got the best of you. “Yeah. I have things under control. Besides, don’t you have better things to do?” Er, it was probably best that you got going soon. Looks like it was straight to the mall for you, instead of taking a nap like you’d wanted…

Solomon shrugged at your words, although his lips twisted into an odd sort of smile at them. Unbeknownst to you, his silver eyes glinted, the thought of a new source of entertainment more than enough for him to keep an eye on things. “I suppose I do,” he said lightly, dusting something nonexistent off of his coat. “We’ll be meeting again. Well, hopefully.”

You frowned, but stayed silent as the odd man walked away. Sighing, you pulled your phone out of your pocket, and started your trek towards the nearby mall, hoping that Mammon really wasn’t lying when he’d said he liked to come here alone sometimes-- if he did, there was no way he would get into any trouble, right? 

You were totally sure that ‘one of the strongest demons’ would be able to handle a little outing no problem. 

… maybe. 

\---

The minute you stepped into the mall, you sensed that something was wrong. There were people walking around, like usual, but the air seemed… off. 

You’d noticed a sort of odd tug on your chest the closer you’d gotten to the mall, and now it felt as uncomfortable as ever. 

You sighed. “Well, at least the place isn’t like, burned down or anything.” You moved past the clustered groups of teens and families packing the mall, taking a moment to peek into the nearby stores and glass windows as you walked past. 

Where exactly did demons even shop? It looked like Mammon was capable of changing his clothes (and hiding his wings) earlier, so did he even need to go shopping for stuff like that--

Your eyes widened. 

You guess he did?

Walking out of one of the more expensive stores was Mammon, with two large bags stuffed to the brim on his arms. He had his sunglasses down on his face, and there was a smirk on his lips that had you feeling uneasy. 

You tilted your head as Mammon froze, feeling (more than) a little bit irritated as you made your way to him. 

“You’ve done some shopping,” you observed, raising a brow. “I’m guessing that, uh, the paycheck for being a demon is pretty good?” Mammon’d also paid for your food earlier. You wondered how demons even got money, anyways. Did they, like, have jobs and stuff? 

You took a moment to entertain the idea of Mammon working at a McDonald’s or something. The image of him in a goofy hat screeching at other demons through a mic made you stifle a giggle. 

“...” Mammon stayed silent. If you looked a little closer, you could see a few beads of sweat, hidden by his bangs and sunglasses. “Anyways, I thought you were… gonna take a nap or somethin’?” 

You shrugged. “I guess I did say that,” you mused, thinking back to like half an hour ago. “But I changed my mind! Plus, I figured it was probably a good idea to stick with you.” You wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but that Solomon guy kinda had a point. 

Mammon frowned at that. (More like pouted.) “Ya sound like my brothers or something,” he muttered under his breath, letting a bag slip down to his elbow so he could rub the back of his neck. “I don’t need some human babysittin’ me. Go take your nap, or whatever.” 

“I’m not trying to babysit you.” Yeah, you kinda were. “I’m just--” You paused. “You just mentioned your brothers again! Are you ever going to elaborate on that?” You wondered if they acted like Mammon. You remembered that Mammon mentioned a little brother named Beel that liked to eat a lot. For some reason (who were you kidding? For a perfectly reasonable reason) the idea of multiple exact copies of Mammon made a shiver run down your spine. You’d only been with Mammon for less than a day, and you were sure that he was more than enough for you... 

Mammon’s eyes glanced down to his bags. You glanced down too. 

Yup. Filled to the brim. If you squinted hard enough, you could sort of make out the numbers on the price tag--

You felt a hand push on your shoulder a bit, and soon enough, Mammon was ushering the two of you towards the mall exit. “Uh, aren’t ya tired? (y/n), you should probably rest before we talk about stuff like that! You must be exhausted after today! Haha!” The tone of the Avatar of Greed’s voice came off as extremely put on and shady. 

You promptly turned around and started ushering him back towards one of the mall seating areas, instead. “Nope! I feel fine, Mammon. Let’s go sit down and talk over there. C’mon.” Mammon froze up at your command, mouth in a shaky line as you almost shoved him down into a seat. You hoped that he didn’t get too mad at you (Mammon had said that you were kind of the one at a disadvantage in the pact, being stuck doing as he said in exchange for power or whatever), but it felt a bit relieving to get him to do something you wanted for once in the day. The weight in your chest lessened just a bit. 

You plopped down into a seat across from Mammon, but close enough so that no one could listen into your conversation. (Who knew how many other wizards that knew your strange counselor were lurking around the mall???)

“Sorry that I sort of pushed you around,” _I guess_ , you decided to say, just to be safe. It was a bit odd how easily you seemed to overstep and tell Mammon what to do, but you figured that since he didn’t, like, snap at you and make you promise him your firstborn child in repentance for disrespecting him that you were okay. “But it’s a bit silly how intent you seem on getting me out of here. I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want to.”

Mammon merely… nodded. His jaw was a bit tense, and his eyes averted from your gaze, his shoulders hunched up. It was almost as if he was wincing. “It… yeah. Okay. So, ya wanna hear about my brothers?” 

“Mmhmm!” You tilted your head, “if it really _is_ a weird topic for demons, I guess you don’t have to.”

Mammon immediately relaxed. “Well,” he started, much more cheerful than he’d been seconds before, “I guess I could tell ya. You’d just bother me until I told you, anyways,” he said, although you could tell he didn’t mind too much by the way his voice got louder. “Listen up, human! I’ll only tell ya once, and that’s already a huge favor by the Great Mammon!” 

“I told you before that I was one of the most powerful demons there are, right?” You nodded, choosing to ignore Mammon’s bragging. You guessed that given his status, it wasn’t as if all that gloating wasn’t technically warranted. _Technically_. “Well, my brothers are up there too. I mean, not as powerful as me, of course,” he added on. You swore you could almost see his eyes squinting slightly as he thought before speaking up one last time, “I’m the number one down in the Devildom, ya know. My brothers-- well.”

You tilted your head, curious. “Your brothers what?” If Mammon really was the most powerful demon out there, you wondered what regular demons were like! To be honest, Mammon didn’t seem as scary as you’d initially pegged him to be, after you got to spend a little more time with him, but there was undoubtedly a rush of weird energy around you whenever you were in his presence. Not to mention the pact he held over your head-- you still weren’t quite sure what you were going to do about that. It wasn’t as if you really needed a demon to do any bidding.

You genuinely just wanted to mess around and have some dumb, failed attempt at ‘demon summoning’ to joke around about. Y’know. Just like, ‘oh, hey, there was this one time I tried to summon this demon at my counselor's request, and I used sugar instead of salt. Didn’t work. Hilarious, right?’. 

“My brothers and I are the, uh, ‘Seven Deadly Sins’? Is that what you humans are callin’ us now?” He rubbed the back of his neck, “but we really just call ourselves Avatars of our sin. I’d be the Avatar of Greed.”

“Wow,” you said. Who knew that greed would be the most powerful? You’d have guessed something like… like pride. Or something. Maybe. Whatever. It wasn’t like you knew anything about this stuff, anyways. “What are your other brothers? You said you were the second eldest?” 

“Yeah…” Mammon dragged that out. Some people walking by the two of you gave you odd glances, but you were pretty sure they didn’t care enough to listen in or anything. Not like the restaurant, where no one had anything better to do than listen in to you while they ate. (Meal and a show, you guessed. You weren’t sure if that was how it was supposed to be used, but it sounded cool.) “My older brother, Lucifer--” A shiver ran through him at that, “he’s the Avatar of Pride.”

Lucifer? You didn’t dare blurt it out, but he must have felt kinda sad being less powerful than his younger brother-- greed, too. It wasn’t as if greed wasn’t a powerful thing-- just that stuff like sloth or wrath seemed to be more of a thing with people. Maybe. It still wasn’t as if you knew what you were talking (thinking!) about! 

Mammon’s more serious demeanor passed as he started ranting about his younger brothers. It was actually kind of cute. You guessed that they got along well? As well as demon brothers could get along, that was. Which, to be fair, could be horribly. “Then there’s Levi, who’s envy. He’s a total otaku-- never leaves his room. Totally obsessed with this one, uh, thing? Ru… Ru-something-chan, _forgot_ , and it’s dumb sometimes. Satan’s number four, wrath-- he likes reading and mystery stuff, but watching movies and listening to him makes my head hurt sometimes--” He caught himself. “N-not that I can’t understand what’s goin’ on!” You’d never insinuated that. “I just don’t like ‘em.”

“Asmodeus-- Asmo-- he’s the fifth. Avatar of Lust.” Mammon wrinkled his nose, “he’s a real jerk.”

“I wouldn’t expect the Avatar of Lust to be a jerk,” you admitted, raising a brow. 

Mammon snorted. “Well, he is. Beel’s number six,” he continued, and you nodded along, remembering that Beel was the brother Mammon had mentioned ate a lot. “He’s gluttony. Eats a lot.” That checked out. “He’s twins with Belphie-- the Avatar of Sloth. Two of ‘em are real close.” He muttered under his breath, you barely being able to catch the words, “get’s real annoyin’ when they team up against me.” You chose to ignore the pout on his face. 

“So that’s all of them? Your brothers?” When Mammon nodded in affirmation, leaning back in his chair-- almost comically easing down, his legs sticking out-- you hummed appreciatively. 

“They sound cool.”

Mammon wrinkled his nose in displeasure. His sunglasses fell down slightly as he did so. “I’m the coolest-- the best one, though,” he insisted, almost like a child would. “Naturally,” he tacked on.

“Naturally,” you echoed. 

You wondered if you should mention Solomon to Mammon. He might have just been some magical creep, but you assumed it was probably best just to make sure, anyways. “Hey, _Mammon_?”

The demon hummed. “Yeah, _human_?”

“I met a guy earlier.”

Mammon looked like he was choking. “Wha--?!” He almost fell off the chair he was sitting at, not paying any mind to the people giving him concerned looks. “Why the hell’re you tellin’ me that?” 

You furrowed your brows in confusion. “You didn’t let me finish.” Mammon sat up properly as you continued, “for some reason, he knew about me summoning you-- I dunno if he knows it’s you, you, you know? But he knows about the whole…” You twirled a hand around for emphasis, “pact thing.”

Mammon’s glasses dropped off his face and onto his lap. His eyes widened. “Wha…” Uh oh. Was it a bad thing? “What’s he look like? Name?” 

You took a moment to pause and make sure you had his name and appearance set right in your mind. “Uh, Solomon? He’s got white hair, and--”

“Gah! Steer clear of ‘em!” You raised a brow at Mammon’s suddenly rushed behavior. 

“Why? Is Solomon bad?” 

Mammon let out a breath through his nose, and bit his lip. “... eh,” he finally said, tilting his head to the side. “It’s not Solomon that’s that bad-- of course, he ain’t good by any means!-- but it’s--” He stopped talking.

You tilted your head, confused. “It’s what?” Mammon stayed silent. You started to feel a little nervous. Did you do the wrong thing by talking with Solomon earlier, even if it wasn’t fully voluntary? Would you get in trouble? Was he going to try and hurt you? “Mammon, what is it?”

…

You started to panic more. “Seriously, Mammon,” you breathed out, stomach writhing in nausea. It was like when you summoned Mammon all over again-- except the same day, having given you little to no reprieve when it came to processing everything. You suddenly regretted going to the mall. (It wasn’t like you had a choice since Mammon was going to try and go anyways, but you weren’t really too keen on causing a scene.) “Tell me what it is.”

As soon as you uttered those words, Mammon’s mouth flew open, almost unnaturally. “My little bro,” he finally said, “Asmo. Got a pact with Solomon. Don’t wanna see him.”

Asmo? As in the Avatar of Lust brother?

Why wouldn't Mammon want to see him? Granted, he _did_ just literally refer to him as simply a jerk when prompted to talk about his brothers... you shrugged.

"It's not as if I can stop Solomon from finding me," you admitted, kind of annoyed at that. Dude seemed to just pop up out of nowhere like it was nothing. "But I guess I can try to avoid him when I can. I mean, I was planning on doing that anyways."

You couldn't deny the creeping sense of curiosity that you felt when Mammon admitted he didn't want to see Asmodeus. And although you were sure you probably didn't want to see him, anyways, that didn't stop you from kind wanting to see him also. 

Mammon didn't have to know that, though. (Or did he? Pacts were weird.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Can't wait to see what happens next! (Spoilers: someone actually trustworthy arrives). 
> 
> Also (should this have gone first...?) I'm back! Yay! I really fell out of Obey Me for the longest time (and I can't really say I'm back in it right now, either) but this story wouldn't stop drifting back to the front of my mind, so I decided to pick it back up again. Sorry if my characterization is a bit rusty,,,


End file.
